


A Bit of Distraction

by EdwardsMate4ever



Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Imprinting (Twilight), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Animal Crossing: New Horizons, Arguing, Ass to Mouth, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Coercion, Consensual Underage Sex, Doctor/Patient, Doggy Style, Eavesdropping, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, F/M, Fantasizing, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Group Sex, Hand Jobs, Insults, Lemon, M/M, Marijuana, Masturbation, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Public Blow Jobs, Recreational Drug Use, Resolved Sexual Tension, Rimming, Sex Games, Sexual Roleplay, Sexual Tension, Sibling Rivalry, Slash, Smut, Suspenders, Telepathic Sex, Telepathy, Threesome - F/M/M, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vampires, Virginity, Water for Elephants, not real siblings, outdated fashion
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23376805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardsMate4ever/pseuds/EdwardsMate4ever
Summary: Previously called "First Time". A series of fluffy, smutty one shots for all of us Twilight fans cooped up during the global pandemic. Many pairings, almost always AU. Please R & R, I take pairing requests. Help keep me busy while I sit at home! xx
Relationships: Alice Cullen/Edward Cullen, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black/Edward Cullen, Jacob Black/Seth Clearwater/Emmett Cullen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 105





	1. First Time

**Author's Note:**

> Who doesn’t need a little smut in these troubled times? I revisited my favorite boys for this one shot. I hope you all enjoy it. Please let me know if you liked it/hated it. I also take requests!
> 
> Background:  
> AU Breaking Dawn. Bella dies in childbirth, but Jacob still imprints on the baby, forcing Jacob and Edward to remain together. Jacob helps Edward raise Renesmee, while also helping Edward through his mourning. After three years, Edward has developed feelings for the wolf, and finally, he can take no more and confronts the wolf about it.

“Jacob, I don't think I can live like this anymore." The youthful-looking vampire ran his hand through his messy copper hair in agitation. "It's been three years since Bella passed. You imprinted on my daughter and she's growing up fast. Soon, she'll be mature and you'll be together, but I can't watch it happen. I have feelings for you that I can't explain, and it would hurt too much to watch you fall in love with her. You two will have to leave me here.”

Jacob’s brow furrowed. “Leave you here? Alone?”

“Naturally.” Edward looked away, his gaze settling anywhere but on Jacob’s. 

“Edward, no. Why do you always find new ways to torture yourself?” Jacob sighed and walked slowly toward the vampire. “Why didn't you bring this up years ago? It would have saved us a lot of yearning,” he said with a laugh. 

Edward raised his head at that, confusion clear in his eyes. Jacob could see the sliver of hope they held as well. “I did imprint on her, yes. But as a parental figure only. After Bella died, it seemed obvious what the purpose of the imprint was. For Renesmee to have two balanced parents. And that's what we are. She needs a you and she needs a me. She is my daughter, a girl I raised with you and your family from the day she was born. I can’t see her any other way.”

Relief flashed over Edward’s face briefly before he looked at Jacob speculatively. “So, you don’t love her?”

“I couldn’t even imagine it.It would be like incest. No, Edward, I don’t love her like that. I love you.”

“Me?” Shock mixed with relief and hope.

Jacob grinned, nodding. “I do. I couldn’t imagine being apart from you now. I love you, Edward.” 

The vampire stepped forward then, capturing the wolf’s lips with his. Fire and ice shot through them like bolts of electricity. Every part of Jacob tingled as their lips moved together, and then suddenly he was against the wall. Edward had moved so fast, the wolf hardly noticed. The century old teenager pressed his body against the younger, but physically older, boy. Jacob’s body felt like it was alight with a cold flame, and he pushed back against Edward, needing more contact. Their hands roamed as they rubbed the evidence of their arousal together, both hard like steel, one silken, one solid. They both moaned in pleasure and sought each other’s mouths. They kissed feverishly as their hips moved, seeking as much friction as possible, their excitement mounting. 

Then Edward opened his trousers and shoved them down quickly, taking his cock out of his underwear and stroking it firmly. It was quite possibly the hottest thing Jacob had ever seen, and he bit his lip as blood surged to his cock. Edward smirked and stroked himself some more, closing his eyes and making a low mewling noise. Jacob thought he might come just from hearing that sound come out of Edward, and he wanted to make the boy moan. Edward moaned when the thought crossed Jacob’s mind and Jacob couldn’t take it any more. He shoved his sweats down just enough and grabbed his straining cock, groaning deeply as his hand relieved some of the pressure. Edward had set a rhythm for himself and Jacob matched it, his eyes on Edward’s cock, the head disappearing into his white fist before reappearing again, pink and inviting. He knew Edward was watching Jacob stroking his cock as well and wondered if Edward was as excited by it as he was.

“God, yes…” Edward struggled to get the words out, his need to come mounting before Jacob’s eyes. This only increased Jacob’s desire, and he took his hand off his cock, nudging Edward’s hand away too. Edward’s confusion only lasted a moment before Jacob grasped their cocks together in his large hand and stroked. Edward cried out as he watched their cocks emerging through the tight circle of Jacob’s thumb and fingers almost too much to bear, the pink and carmel heads rubbing together, aided by the glistening wetness of both of them. The sight, combined with the hot, rigid length of his partner searing against his cool erection, was too much to handle, and the vampire could only hold on for a few pumps before his cock erupted, come spurting out as Edward moaned loudly, throwing his head back in abandon.

Edward’s sexy moans and the feel of his cock pumping against his own sent Jacob over the edge and his come joined Edward’s on their shirts and hands. Their breathing was ragged as they came down, and Edward leaned forward and clutched Jacob to him, burying his face against Jacob’s neck. Jacob slid down the wall and sat on the floor, pulling Edward down with him, and once they were settled, he nuzzled his face against Edward’s gloriously tousled red hair, inhaling his scent. They hugged each other closely as they recovered, but didn’t stop holding each other even after the lusty haze had worn off.

They stayed that way for a while until Edward broke the silence, his cool breath fanning over Jacob’s neck. “That was incredible. I’ve… I’ve never done that.”

Jacob stroked his fingers down Edward’s back. “Me either.”

Edward sighed, his cool breath tickling Jacob;s skin. “I’m glad.” Jacob just chuckled, so Edward pushed away enough to look at Jacob’s face and continued. “I’m glad that we can experience these things together.” He ducked his head, like he was embarrassed.

Jacob smiled widely, bringing a hand up to Edward’s cheek and cupping it. “Me too,” he said as he drew Edward closer and captured his lips in a searing kiss. “I want to do so many things to you.” He kissed him again, thinking about Edward naked beneath him, licking, sucking, fucking. Edward gasped and moaned against Jacob’s lips, then deepened the kiss, moving to sit astride Jacob’s lap, his cock starting to fill again. “Shit, Edward,” Jacob groaned, though he was not unhappy about this turn of events. “That was fast.”

Edward smiled ruefully, still bashful. “Well, I am seventeen.”

Jacob laughed and pulled Edward’s body closer, happy to oblige and let his eternal teenager hump him until he reached his second orgasm.


	2. The X Factor

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was an old unfinished fic I started years ago for a contest. I found it in my archive and thought you all might enjoy it, so I finished it off for your enjoyment!
> 
> Original Prompt: Cocaine. Or some other stimulant drugs, and a lot of sex. Slash or het. If het, please think of a M/M/F or M/F/F threesome to spice it up. First time usage of drugs for one of the characters would be a bonus.

The “X” Factor

Reflections of Summer Twilight Non-Canon Fanfic Contest

Pen Name: EdwardsMate4ever  
Title: The X Factor  
Non-Canon Pairing: Emmett/Edward/Rosalie  
Warnings (if necessary): Threesome, Drug Use  
Summary: Pre-Twilight. Rosalie and Emmett are sick of Edward’s black moods. Wanting to loosen Edward up a little, they take him to a rave and things get wild.

1996, outside of Augusta, ME

“This’ll help, Eddie, I swear.” God, I hated when Emmett used that nickname. “You won’t even be able to feel depressed. Your senses will explode, and it’ll blow your mind.” 

“Are our senses not heightened enough?” I scoffed.

“Not like this, bro.” Emmett offered me the tray he’d prepared, which had three long lines of white powder on it.

“What the hell is this, Emmett? Cocaine?”

“Nah, cocaine sucks. It doesn’t last long before you need more. This stuff though, this stuff lasts.” He exaggerated the word. “It’s X. You know, ecstasy? MDMA?”

Incredulous, I eyed the innocent looking white powder. “Does it even work with our physiology?”

Emmett nodded. “Yeah, Rose and I have done it a bunch of times.”

“It works,” Rosalie put in, leaning forward from the back seat to look at me. “I don’t know the how of it, but it does, and it’s amazing.” _Now stop stalling and do it, fucktard. It’s not going to kill you._

Fixing her with a stony glare, I inclined my head and snorted up the line of powder. It felt like sand traveling up my nose and I struggled not to blow it out, sniffing a few more times to stop myself from losing it.

“There ya go.” Emmett encouraged me as Rosalie took her line. “A pro already.” He congratulated me with a clap on the shoulder, his smile wide.

I smirked and rolled my eyes as I watched him do his line before we got out of the car. Ahead of us was the abandoned warehouse where the party was raging inside. The line snaked around the building, and we headed toward it. “I don’t feel anything.”

“Give it a minute,” Rosalie advised. “Soon, everything you hear and see and touch will feel like new.”

I had to admit that it would be a welcome change to experience something new, and we took our place at the end of the line, listening to the humans all around us abuzz with excitement and loaded with drugs of their own. After 12 minutes, we were almost at the front of the line, when I heard the bouncer notice me.

_Look at this little joker. No way he’s 21. If he thinks I’m letting him in, he’s got another thing coming._

“The bouncer isn’t going to let me in,” I whispered too quietly for the humans to hear. Emmett sighed in frustration, but Rosalie just tossed her hair over her shoulder, throwing her shoulders back. _Leave it to me._

Once it was our turn, the bouncer eyed me with surly belligerence. “Got ID, kid?”

“Of course,” I said smoothly, producing the very fake ID from my back pocket, which listed me as 22. 

He didn’t believe it for a second, glancing from me to the ID and back before chuckling loudly. “Nice try, buddy. Go on home to your mommy.”

I bristled at his derisive words, but Rosalie came to my aid, pushing past me and pressing her body against the burly man, whispering in his ear, “Trust me, he’s older than he looks.” 

Then, she licked the shell of his ear and slipped a wad of bills into his pocket, brushing her hand against his growing erection in the process. “Whatever you say, princess,” he replied, inking up his stamp and pressing it to the back of my hand, leaving a jet-black X. The wet application of the ink was cool and soothing, and a jolt of feeling rushed through my body. Perhaps this was the start of the heightened sense of touch Emmett had spoken of. I began to feel a little lightheaded, but shook it off, trying to maintain composure until we were inside. 

Emmett laughed inside his mind as he and Rosalie were similarly inked. _X on the inside, X on the outside… You feel that, Eddie? It begins!_ As we brushed past the bouncer, Emmett grabbed my arm, speaking close to my ear as Rosalie pushed the door open. “We don’t need Jasper to know you’re starting to feel it. Just wait till we get inside!” 

As soon as we crossed the threshold, the door slammed shut behind us and I was bathed in flashing strobes of colored light. Electronic music thumped so loudly, I could hear nothing else, and the entire warehouse was one big dance floor, bodies writhing and gyrating to the beat. Glowsticks twirled in people’s hands, and some sucked on pacifiers. All of this was sensory overload. The drugs rushed through my system, and I couldn’t stop myself from joining those writhing bodies. I immediately lost my companions to the throng, but my brain registered nothing other than sensation coursing through my long dead body. For once, I felt alive.

My legs, arms and torso moved without any direction from me, taking all the cues they needed from the beat of the trance music pounding through the building. I danced alone for a while, until I felt a soft, smaller body press against mine, sending electric shocks through my skin into my core. Opening my eyes, I found a pretty blonde girl in my arms, her pupils blown just as large as my own, which I could see in her mind’s eye. I looked as enraptured as I felt, and she pushed a pacifier into my mouth which matched the one in hers. She pulled hers out, smiled widely, and kissed my cheek before moving on.

The pacifier wasn’t doing it for me, so I took it out, discreetly pulverizing it in my fist. I might have been blasted out of my mind, but I still had the wherewithal to know some stoned human would find it on the floor and suck on it if I just tossed it away, and who knew what my venom might do to them. Releasing the dust from my palm, I found the beat again, closing my eyes and feeling the rhythm.

I wasn’t alone for long. A new body pressed against me now, their back to my chest. The lines of that body felt firmer and straighter than the one I held before, and a quick glance into their mind told me it was a boy looking to get laid. Under normal circumstances, I would probably push the boy away and insist I wasn’t gay, but when his ass pushed against the ever-present erection that all these new sensations had wrought in me, I couldn’t find the will to care. Instead, I pressed myself against him, my hips grinding against his ass as he greedily pressed back against me. He laid his head on my shoulder, exposing his neck as my hands roamed over his body. His euphoric thoughts, elevated heartbeats, and fast pumping blood quickly awakened the monster inside me, and I felt the venom pooling in my mouth. I wanted to bite him, so, so badly...just a taste. My lips peeled back from my teeth of their own accord, and my nose ran over the length of his neck, searching for just the right spot...

Suddenly, strong hands wrapped around my biceps, and in a flash, I found myself outside, behind the warehouse with my companions frowning down at me.

“God, you are such an idiot, Edward. Keep a handle on yourself. What is wrong with you?”

“Aw, lay off, Rose. It's his first time,” Emmett defended me. “Come on, let’s go find something to drink.”

The wind whipped through my hair as I sped through the forest in search of some prey. My speed was always a wonder to me, but the drugs really made me feel like I was flying, and before I knew what was happening, a white-tailed deer’s throat was at my lips. Drinking her blood was absolute euphoria. I could feel the hot liquid infiltrating every part of my body as it traveled through my system, from the top of my head to the tips of my fingers and toes. Involuntarily, I started humping the doe as I drank.

Every part of me tingled with energy, and my cock grew harder than I’d ever felt before, harder than it had been in the club, and I dropped the drained doe with a groan, falling to my knees. I braced myself with my hands in the grass, and the damp strands added a new sensation to the ones coursing through my body. My mind imagined my fingers were threading through a faceless woman’s hair, damp from a recent shower, her soft curves clean and naked, on display for my hungry eyes. 

My cock jerked with the imagery and I wanted— no, I _needed_ some relief. Without any command from me, I lowered my hips enough to grind against the ground, the pressure on my aching need making me cry out. 

A deep chuckle snapped me out of my reverie, though my hips could not be stopped. It just felt too good. “Think he’s feeling it, Rose?”

“Mmmm,” Rosalie murmured, and in my lust, I couldn’t find it in myself to be embarrassed. Looking up from the ground, I saw Rosalie sitting spread eagle in front of me, her skirt raised around her hips. Her glistening sex was bared to my eyes, her fingers rubbing her clit furiously. Another groan left my lips as Emmett knelt beside her, naked as the day he was born, his monster of a cock distended with need. The head was glistening with wetness and I licked my lips, humping the ground in earnest now.

“Like what you see, Eddie?” I grunted at the use of the hated nickname, making him laugh. “Sit up, Edward. I want you to watch us, and I want to see your hand on your cock.”

I immediately followed his order, raising myself up on my knees to unbutton and shed my pants and underwear. The shirt swiftly followed for good measure. Rosalie’s blown pupils widened at the sight of my long cock, pointing straight up like an arrow, quivering against my belly. “Shit, Edward, you look hot,” she moaned as Emmett pulled her shirt over her head. When her luscious, full breasts were exposed, precum leaked from my slit, and I grasped myself tightly, rubbing my thumb across the head to spread the wetness, making my toes curl with the force of the sensation. 

Emmett laid Rosalie down with her head at my kneeling form and spread her legs wide apart. Biting my lip, I watched as he sank his huge, thick length into her slick folds. Rosalie’s back arched sharply and she threw her head back, welcoming the pleasure of the stretching intrusion. As he began to thrust inside her, I matched my strokes to his movements, squeezing my head on every upstroke. The air was heavy with our lust, and our moans and cries had long since frightened the forest creatures away.

“Come closer, Edward. Touch her tits while I fuck her,” Emmett grunted out, and I moved fast, excited by the invitation.

Scooting forward with one knee on either side of her face, my balls hung dangerously close to her mouth, and I could feel her panting breaths wafting over them. Leaning forward, I gently cupped her bosoms in the palms of my hands, making both partners groan with delight.

“Harder, Edward, tug on my nipples,” Rosalie demanded, and I did, pulling on her taut nubs as hard as I dared. Her answering cries could have shattered glass. Then, I felt the wetness of her tongue as it snaked out and lapped at my ballsack, making me jerk. “Oh! Oh fuck!” I cursed, and my hands fell away from her breasts with the powerful avalanche of feeling, having someone licking me in a place no one had ever touched before. My nerve endings felt like they were about to burst. I didn’t know if the drugs were making things more intense or if it was just my virginal body responding to its first touches. What I did know is the drugs lowered our inhibitions enough for this to happen, and I was glad of it.

In a flash of movement, Emmett bent himself over Rosalie’s body, then he leaned forward and captured my straining erection between his lips. A cry of surprise and ecstasy escaped me as he took me into his mouth to the root, his nose buried in the tight curls there. My hands found his hair and I wound my fingers through his soft, short tresses. He sucked and licked me earnestly as he pummeled into Rosalie at the same time. If I could cry, I’d be sobbing from the intensity of his warm, wet cavern plunging over my length again and again. I tugged at his hair, trying to push his face closer to my crotch. Rosalie lapped at my balls faster, and I could feel them tightening up. It was all too much; my body couldn’t take much more. When her tongue dragged its way back over my most private entrance, it was over for me. I came so hard, my vision blurred and the sounds I made were inhuman as I painted Rosalie’s chest with my release. My sounds mixed with those of my partners as they reached their climax with me, their own explosive thoughts of ecstasy combining with mine to stimulate me to the breaking point.

When it was done, I collapsed to the side, my head landing next to where the two of them were still joined, my spent groin next to their heads. 

“Feeling better?” Rosalie cooed, reaching out to lightly stroke my hip.

I felt my trademark smirk spread across my face as I gave a contented sigh. 

“I feel _amazing_.”


	3. Empty House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by jessa76, Emmett/Bella. Let me preface this by saying I don't usually write het sex, and I am no fan of Bella. That said, I am not trashing her in any way in this fic. This is AU Breaking Dawn, no Nessie, Bella’s control level is that of a standard newborn. This story does contain adultery/cheating spouses, coercion, and Animal Crossing references. This is unbeta’d and largely unedited.

Empty House. 

"Whatcha playing?" Emmett asked as he sidled into the living room and plopped down on the armchair. 

The interruption made me miss the cue to reel in my fish, and I huffed in annoyance.   
"Animal Crossing."

Emmett chuckled. "That's such a typically Bella video game. Mind if I watch? I'm bored to tears...or I would be, if I could still produce them."

"Har-de-har. Sure, if you want to." I continued to collect the necessary items for the day and sell what I didn't want to the in-game store.

Emmett and I were alone in the house. My control was no better than any newborn vampire, and even though it had been several months since my change, I really wasn't ready to be out amongst humans yet. The girls were away for the day shopping in Boston, certainly taking the opportunity to buy armloads of clothes in my stead, more than likely things I would never choose for myself. Edward and Jasper were both enrolled in university classes at Keene in our new home state of New Hampshire, and Carlisle was working of course. So, I needed a distraction for my time in the house. Animal Crossing was just the thing; there was enough to collect and create to keep me busy for a long time without getting bored.

After watching me for several minutes, Emmett sighed. "Wow, Bella, this shit is so boring." 

"No, it’s not!" I protested. "It’s fun."

"Maybe to play, but not to watch." He sat forward with his elbows on his knees and rubbed his hands together conspiratorially. "How about we make it a little more interesting?"

I paused the game and looked at him properly. "And how are we going to accomplish that?"

" I propose a game of strip fishing. You fish one, then I fish one. If one of us botches the catch, that person takes off an article of clothing. We keep going until one of us is naked.” 

This seemed like a safe game. I knew he'd lose; he had the patience of a gnat. "I'm in," I said with confidence.

I unpaused the game and searched for a big fish shadow, and I cast my line. A thrill of excitement coursed through me. I loved Edward with everything I was, but being a newborn vampire, my urges and desires for all things were intensified, and that included sex. I found myself hoping I would get to see Emmett in his full nude glory. I found a shadow and cast my line. The fish caught and I grinned as I handed over the controller. “Your turn.”

Emmett took the controller, equally confident, and caught a fish right away. He smiled as he handed it back to me. “Who will be the first to lose?”

Not me, I thought to myself. And it wasn’t me - I caught the next one easily. Emmett did not have the same luck, and as he was only wearing a tee-shirt and jeans, which I had only just realized. He took his shirt over his head, the muscles flexing and releasing, catching my attention and awakening my crotch.

He handed back the controller with a sad little pout that was also adorable, and I smirked at him, but inside I was starting to really want him to lose again. I wondered if he was wearing anything under those jeans, or if his next turn would find him completely naked in front of me. I found myself feeling a little guilty and decided to throw my next turn, just to even things out a little bit and not embarrass him too much.

“Aw, shit,” I said as I deliberately lost the fish. Emmet didn’t catch on, he just laughed and pointed. I took off the cardigan I was wearing, leaving me with an old band t-shirt, my khaki skirt, and my Converse.

Emmett took his next turn, and it was obvious he tried, but he didn’t pull the trigger fast enough and the fish got away. I turned to look at him, my excitement through the roof, the space between my legs was just burning to be touched. I was dying to just rub my crotch against something, but I resisted. He stood up and slowly undid his belt, smiling at me the whole time. He breathed the word ‘Pop” as he opened each button on his fly. The silence was deafening and the atmosphere felt heavy. He hooked his hands into the waistband and dropped his jeans, straightening up and toeing them off, kicking them aside. Emmett was wearing underwear, but they were briefs and they hid absolutely nothing. It became obvious that Emmett had a semi for me. It took me an embarrassingly long time to look away from the outline of his penis, and it grew under my scrutiny. My eyes flew up to his, and they were wide and black as night. Catching my reflection in the window behind him, I saw that mine were black too. I could no longer help myself, I rubbed my thighs together, making me moan involuntarily.

“Bella,” Emmett groaned. “I can't resist...I need to have you.”

My breath caught in my throat. “What?” I whispered, completely shocked, but also intrigued. 

“You're the opposite of Rose, so demure and sweet,” he purred. He stepped closer until he was only inches from me. I stood up to meet him, trying not to tremble with my need. Emmett reached out as if to stroke my hair, but didn’t actually touch it. “I want you.”

I couldn’t hold back my body’s response as my panties grew wet with a sudden spike of arousal. My brain clouded up and all I could focus on was having that huge cock buried deep inside me. Emmett didn’t fail to notice his effect on me and he breathed my pheromone-saturated scent in deeply. He closed his eyes and I felt his cock twitch against my thigh. Even though we were still a few inches apart, it could still touch me, it was so fucking big. I wondered if I could fit him. It made me feel nervous, but also intensely aroused.

He closed the distance, leaning in to sniff at my hair, and his honeysuckle scent overwhelmed me, nothing like the cinnamon and nutmeg scent of Edward I was used to. Emmett's black eyes matched his curly hair, and I felt his hardness press against my belly as he whispered his next words.

“We could get away with it, you know. He can't read your mind and I’ve fantasized about you before, so it'd be no surprise to him. If I happened to think of it, I could disguise it as a fantasy I’m using to disturb him.”

After so many years, of course he would know how to foil Edward’s ability. And he had a point. Edward didn't have to know, and neither would Rosalie. All it would take would be a good shower afterward, and there were hours before anyone would be home. My hormones raged as my newborn senses became overstimulated with desire and need. This time, I rubbed myself against his thigh, and Emmett chuckled deeply. It made his dimples stand out and I found myself wanting to kiss them.

He stepped back a little and gestured over his chiseled form. "Come on, Bella, don't you want to know what it's like to get fucked by a guy who knows what he's doing?”

I smiled at his question. I thought Edward was fantastic in bed, but then again, I hadn't ever been with anyone else. I had to admit I was curious, and I knew Emmett would take care of me and make it good, and most importantly, he wouldn't talk. It was truly my only chance to be with another man, just one time for all eternity. Knowing Emmett had good reason to keep this quiet as well, I was ready to do this. I trusted Emmett. I knew that I’d never find another opportunity to have sex with another man that I trusted. And what better man was there than Emmett, who was mated to Rosalie, a sexual abuser survivor. Decided now, my smile widened as I boldly whipped off my shirt and dropped my skirt. I wasn’t wearing a bra, so I was left in just my panties. Emmett gaped at my perky B cups, his fists opening and closing as if he ached to grab them. 

He looked into my eyes with question, and I nodded toward his tightie whities. “Take them off. Let me see it.” I needed to see what was in store for me.   
“You do it,” he prompted, so I did. And when I beheld the veritable tree trunk pointing straight up at me, my mouth flooded with venom. I wanted to suck it, but went for just grasping his length in my hand, feeling the veins and the smooth, slick head. When I ran my thumb over the slit, Emmet groaned loudly and massaged at my breasts, his huge hands dwarfing them in his palms. He licked and sucked a trail down my neck, moving me to lie down on the couch. A fear of the unknown pinged through me, but it was soon erased when he took up a position with his head between my legs. His breath wafted over my glistening folds before he ran his tongue from my ass, past my opening and all the way up to my clit where he suckled it expertly, finger fucking me as he tormented me with mounting pleasure so intense it was almost painful. It wasn’t long before I was cumming, and I pushed him away when it became too sensitive to touch. I wasn’t even embarrassed about cumming so fast on Emmett’s face. He was, after all, just eating my pussy out, so we were even, I felt. I sat up and so did he, but I quickly shifted us so he was sitting on the couch and I was on my knees on the floor in front of him. His erection stared back at me for a moment as I wondered if I could fit it all in my mouth. I didn’t think I would attempt to deep throat him. 

“Bella, please!” Emmett begged, and I put him out of his misery. I ran my tongue up the underside of his cock and swirled my tongue around his head, before going back down. I lapped at his heavy balls, making him curse, and nibbled at his inner thighs, making him beg me some more. Finally, I gave in and engulfed his cock as much as I dared, covering the rest with my fist. My head bobbed over his cock, sucking and licking and teasing, and I reveled in the taste of him, different, unique, and indescribable. "Oh, fucking hell, Bella, I need to fuck you. Now!"

I wanted to be in control of how fast his monster cock entered me, so I sat on his thighs and shoved his shoulders until he was reclined against the back of the couch. Our eyes met as I rose up on my knees and grasped his thick cock, guiding it between my slick folds. My opening split apart and I felt myself stretch almost to the limit to accept his girth, but I didn't stop until he was fully seated and my ass rested against the soft hairs of his thighs. It didn’t hurt, but it was uncomfortable to be stretched so far, and I waited while I adjusted to his girth.

He let out a long groan with the effort of holding back and that spurred me on to move. Slowly, I slid up until I could only feel the tip of him, and then I sank back down, enveloping him fully. Soon, I found a rhythm that worked for me, and Emmett couldn’t help but meet my thrusts beneath me, gripping my ass tightly, pulling my cheeks apart on the upstroke and pushing them together on the downstroke. I leaned forward to rub my breasts against his burly chest, and the bulbous head of his cock hit my g-spot just right. Making sure I had that angle every time, I bounced on that thick cock of his, picking up the pace unconsciously, moaning wantonly with every pass. 

Emmett's hands were kneading my tits, his mouth searching to catch a nipple in our frenzied movement. My breathing was ragged now, I was getting close. He knew it too, because in the next moment, his mouth had caught and was suckling at one of my nipples. One of his hands had moved to the spot we were joined and he rubbed my sensitive nub with his venom- slickened fingertips, making the skin tingle. His other hand remained on my butt, but his fingers inched toward my crack until his index finger was encircling my back entrance. Then, he was dipping the tip of that huge digit inside and the feeling of having both holes stretched wide while his other hand teased my clit and his lips pulled at my nipple sent me catapulting over the edge.

Emmett followed me into oblivion as my walls clamped down around him and he howled out his release with ferocity.

I leaned my head against his shoulder as we recovered our senses, and I couldn't help the stab of guilt I felt in my gut. I just rode my husband's brother's cock, and loved every second of it. It was nice to feel another man's touch on my body, not because I didn't love my husband and want to be with him forever, but because sex was sex and I wanted to experience the difference in build and body type. But I still felt guilty.

Emmett pushed me gently away so he could look at my face. "You're thinking too much." 

I nodded, not meeting his eyes. 

" He doesn't have to know. He will never know."

"What if he finds out? I love him, Emmett." As the words left my mouth, Emmett's softened cock slipped out of me, punctuating the sentence.

"If he does, then we blame me,” Emmet offered. “We'll say I took advantage of your newborn hormones.”

“He’d kill you, Emmett.”

He chuckled. “He could try. But Bella, he won't find out. He can't. If Edward knows, Rosalie will know and there go my balls. It ain't gonna happen, so don't worry. Just enjoy what we did for what it was - a fun sex-scapade!" 

Of course, he was right. It would be our secret, a one-time night of exploration. Nodding at him, I smiled and allowed myself this secret. "Now get your ass in the shower, stat!” Emmett ordered. “I’m directly after you after I clean the hell outta this couch."

As I stepped into the hot shower and cleansed my body of the scent of the illicit affair with my supposed brother, I was grateful for the experience. The memory alone was sure to set my body aflame whenever I desired to remember it. And I would remember, for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am open to requests. Just fair warning, inspiration strikes me best with unusual pairings. For example, Carlisle and Esme would probably take me a lot longer than, say, Carlisle and Alice, so please keep that in mind when requesting one shots!


	4. The Unintended Consequence of an Insult

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lucky you, two in 24 hours!
> 
> AU. Established couple Edward & Jacob. This is the same world as the previous one shot in this series "First Time." They now live apart from the Cullens, and Renesmee is away at college. The couple are visiting the family, just hanging out, when an unexpected altercation occurs.

“Oh, Edward, I'd been meaning to tell you," Rosalie began, "they’re rereleasing The Wizard of Oz in the theaters. We should go again.”

Edward shook his head with a slight smile, his gaze far away as he thought about the first time they went to see the film. “I remember us going to the cinema. We were floored when it all turned to Technicolor. It was truly magical. I don’t think we should sully that memory.”

Rosalie huffed. “Geez, it wouldn’t ‘sully’ the memory! It would be a whole new experience, but with an old theme.” She was getting angrier now. “Admit it,” she spat. “You just don’t want to go with me. You’d rather go with the mongrel.” After all these years, the two of them always knew exactly how to get under each other's skin.

“Hey, watch it, Blondie,” Jacob warned.

Edward took it a step further, always drawn to drama, not willing to back off the disagreement. “You’re damn right I don’t want to go with you, Rosalie.” 

Jasper sighed, and Esme looked uncomfortable. Alice was interested to see what would happen since she couldn’t see around Jacob. Carlisle and Emmett shared a worried glance.

Edward continued. “We went together in ‘39 because we were all we had. Emmett was too new and we went because we couldn’t miss such a huge premiere, not because we enjoyed each other’s company,” Edward reminded her. “Why would I elect to spend time with someone who constantly undermines me, both aloud and in her mind?” He shook his head, failing to hold in his snickering. He wondered if she would have a comeback. 

Rosalie sneered at him, hissing, “Shut up, you sniveling little boy.”

Edward immediately sobered. It was a known trigger for Edward, using his youth against him. It was a low blow, and his jaw dropped in shock before he fixed her with an icy glare. Everyone in the room froze. Assaulted by thoughts, Edward quickly rose from his seat, fixing his glare on Rosalie, before rushing out of the room, through the kitchen and out the back door.

Jacob glared at Rosalie. “Great, now look what you’ve done. Thanks for the mess I have to clean up.” He pointed his index finger at her accusingly and then turned on his heel to follow where Edward had gone.

Carlisle shook his head when the door slammed shut behind Jacob. “Too far, Rosalie.”

She huffed and crossed her arms, running her hands up and down her biceps, remorseful, but trying to hide it. Feeling Emmett’s gaze on her, she turned to meet his gaze. They communicated silently for a few moments before he whispered, “Not cool, babe.” Her shoulders sank in defeat with Emmett’s defense of Edward.

After a few moments of silence, Jasper smiled wryly and murmured, “Well, don’t worry too much about Edward. Jacob will take care of him. But you might not want to listen for a while.”

A collective groaning and cursing filled the room.

xxxxxxxxx

Edward stood with his arms crossed, leaning against the house when Jacob found him. “They always do that,” he said forlornly. “They always call me a boy. That’s all they see me as. A seventeen-year-old forever.” He knew he was whining, and it made him sound as young as he looked, but he knew his mate wouldn't judge him.

Instead, Jacob did his level best to comfort the vampire. “It’s all down to Carlisle, you know. He sees himself as your father figure, and he’s the head of the coven. So, that’s the way the rest of the coven sees you too. Everyone looks to him and his feelings trickle down. It doesn’t help that you were so...innocent for a century. That only adds to your youthfulness” Jacob chuckled, and Edward looked away, embarrassed. Jacob reached out and brushed his cheek with his fingertips, and Edward raised his eyes and met his gaze. 

“But I’ve never seen you that way. To me, you were man enough to win the heart of the woman I loved. And you’re man enough to take me on— an Alpha wolf, your natural enemy— as your mate. And you’re a father yourself. So, fuck them. You may have lived with them for a hundred years, but they don’t know you like I do.”

That did help make Edward feel better, but Jacob could tell it wasn’t enough. Edward was still going to dwell on this if he didn’t do something right now. So, Jacob came closer to his mate, close enough so he could reach out and cup the younger looking man’s balls. Leaning in close to Edward’s ear, he whispered, “I’m going to show you how much of a man I think you are.” Then, he sank down to his knees. 

Edward stared in surprise as Jacob unzipped his pants and lowered them to just beneath his ass, pulling the still soft cock out of his underwear. It quickly began to perk up when Jacob’s hot tongue lapped at the head before wrapping his lips around the whole appendage. Edward moaned as his cock swiftly grew, thickening and lengthening until Jacob could no longer fit all of it in his mouth. He took as much of his vampire’s cock as he could and sucked and bobbed in earnest, Edward’s long fingers threading through the shoulder-length black hair and tugging at the roots. Jacob picked up speed and Edward cried out wordlessly, knowing his family was a mere thirty feet away and just not caring, pleasure overriding any thoughts of propriety.

Jacob wasn’t unaffected, so he palmed himself roughly through his cutoff shorts as he gave Edward head, also not giving a fuck about the assholes inside the house.

Xxxxxx

Edward’s unrestrained moans were easily reaching the rest of the coven’s ears. As much as they wanted to ignore it, it was an impossibility for their supernatural senses. Of course, this affected Jasper worst of all. He shifted uncomfortably in his seat on the couch as Alice rubbed his shoulders to try and ground him. 

Esme looked at Jasper with pity. “This must be so much harder for you, honey, feeling what Edward is feeling.”

Jasper sighed, his eyes shut tightly to ward off the unwanted sensations. “Oh, if only it were just Edward’s feelings,” he ground out through clenched teeth. “Jacob is getting off too.”

Rosalie groaned in disgust. “Dear God.”

“This is your fault, babe,” Emmett pointed out. 

“Yeah, yeah.” She snorted in an unladylike fashion and crossed her arms, but was no longer defending herself. What was being inflicted on all of their ears was most certainly her fault, and there was no denying it.

Xxxxxxx

Outside, Jacob’s abused cock could take no more, and he reached his climax, moaning repeatedly around Edward’s cock as his own jerked and spurted. The vibrations of Jacob’s throat pushed Edward over the edge and he cursed through a moan. “Oh shiiiiit.”

Jacob rose from the ground, adjusting his damp shorts with one hand while tucking Edward back in and zipping him up with the other. Edward drew him in close and hugged him tightly. “Goddamn, Jacob. That was amazing.” The pair shared a languid kiss full of love as they held each other a little longer. Eventually, Edward broke the silence. “Should we go back in?”

Jacob shook his head. “Nah, let’s go home. I’m still pissed at them.”

Edward chuckled as Jacob shucked his soiled shorts and stepped off the porch, phasing into his wolf and taking off in the direction of their small home. Edward watched him run off, letting him get a head start since he would surely catch up to and surpass the wolf if he followed too soon.

His pause allowed him the opportunity to tune in to the thoughts of his family inside. Apparently, his and Jacob’s little escapade had some serious effects on poor Jasper, and he had climaxed in his pants as he overheard and shared their emotions. Edward felt a little bit bad for him, as Emmett was teasing him mercilessly, and Esme and Carlisle were chastising Emmett for making fun of what Jasper couldn’t control. Alice was giving Rosalie a piece of her mind for using the youth card against me and thus, making Jasper embarrass himself. Rosalie was actually feeling rather guilty and remorseful.

With a satisfied smirk, Edward took off to follow his lover home. 

Xxxxxxxxxxxxx

A few days later, the pair found themselves spending another afternoon at the main residence. The incident with Rosalie and the blow job wasn't spoken or thought of— in some cases, quite deliberately. Emmett and Rosalie were thinking hard about random things, though each for different reasons.

The couple had brought the car this time. When they left, Edward started the engine, but Jacob realized he left his coat inside. Edward waited in the car while his mate ran in to retrieve it. 

Jacob opened the door and called out, "Just forgot my jacket!"

Emmett was suddenly beside him. Jacob startled; it was rare for Edward to use his speed in such a way as to catch Jacob off guard, so Jacob was not used to the feeling. 

"Hey, uh, I just wanted to say, while I have you here…" he took a breath before continuing. "Edward and Rosalie have the same, uh, difficult...qualities. They’re so alike and they clash. They are who they are and we can't change that. But I feel like I’m lucky. There's something about being with a strong-willed person, isn’t there? You’re the only one that sees that person’s weaknesses. You know this. You live it too.”

Jacob nodded slowly, his face softening as he felt a kinship building with Emmett, taking their friendship, or dare he say brotherhood, to a level it hadn't been before. 

Emmett grinned at the shifter, then clapped him on the shoulder. “Just, please, don’t suck my brother’s dick so close to me again. I’m fucking scarred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Working on several requests at the moment, so keep me on alert. Thank you all for the pairing plot bunnies!
> 
> For those of you who requested Emmett/Seth, of which there were several, I wrote one of those a while back called Adopt a Dog. It’s one of my personal favorites, and I just can’t write that pair in any other scenario. However, someone did request group sex which would include Emmett and Seth, and I am kicking that idea around, so stay tuned!


	5. Overheard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First Draft… just wrote, edited quickly, and posted…I hope it turned out okay!
> 
> For Alma S -

Overheard 

Pairing: Carlisle and Esme

Esme POV

I was waiting impatiently in the bedroom, pacing and glancing periodically at the clock. Carlisle would be home soon. My hormones raged inside me - my newlywed status having awakened a need inside me so strong, sometimes it scared me a little. The desire to be one with my mate was all-consuming.

We'd been married for almost a year, but the flame between us hadn't died at all, and it was damn near impossible to resist him when he finally returned home from work each morning. It was commonplace for us to indulge ourselves and Edward was always respectful of our needs, leaving the house shortly before Carlisle's return to give us alone time together.

Edward was a little later to leave than usual this morning, as he had been composing for most of the night and still finishing up recording the score onto staff paper. But he had been gone for about ten minutes when I heard the familiar purr of the engine growing closer to our humble home. The sound grew louder and louder until it cut out when he parked the car, and as I listened to him enter the house, I swiftly disrobed until I was down to only my slip. I knelt on the center of the bed as he called out for me from the front room. I didn't answer, and he followed his nose to the bedroom. 

When he saw me in my state of near undress on the bed, he gasped and his eyes went from ochre to ebony in an instant. I was certain mine mirrored his - I was a sucker for a man in uniform; he was even still wearing the damned stethoscope around his neck. He had the hands of a surgeon, gentle, careful, yet sure, steady, and skillful.

I puffed out my lower lip and gave him puppy dog eyes. “Please, doctor, you have to help me," I started in a pleading tone. Slowly, I slid my hand down my body from my chest to my stomach. "I have an ache…" I trailed off until I reached the apex of my thighs. " Here." I pressed my hand against my throbbing groin and rubbed, unable to hold in a slight moan as my blond angel's golden eyes turned black. His pants tented quickly as he watched me rub myself.

Carlisle swallowed hard, but his voice was still steady when he spoke. "This will require close inspection. Please, lie down, Miss..."

“Platt,” I answered and I did as he asked, my slip riding up so he could almost glimpse what he wanted most.

When he spoke again, his voice was no longer smooth, but gruff with need. "I'll have to remove these garments if I'm to properly examine you. "  
I only nodded, so he raised the hem of my slip up around my waist. A deep groan left him when he saw I wasn't wearing underpants and then suddenly his mouth was on me, feasting on my most sacred place. All parts of me tingled with the pleasure his tongue brought me, sliding over my sensitive parts. Charles had never put his mouth on me, so this was a first. Carlisle's slippery tongue was pointed, and it slid between my folds and around my rosebud. Shocks of electricity went through my body and I gave a jolt of surprise, but my hips acted on their own and tightened my thighs around his head, crushing his face into my pelvis. It didn't deter him, he kept swirling that tongue as I climbed higher and higher. Then, his fingers entered me and I was gone, cumming hard and calling out to God and Carlisle alike.

Utterly wrapped up in my afterglow for several long moments, it took me a while before I realized that Carlisle was angrily staring toward the window. He flashed over to it after wiping his face on his sleeve and leaned forward, searching the trees. That was when I caught the scent. A familiar scent with a new tinge to it. It was unmistakably Edward, but the quality of the scent was much the same as Carlisle’s when he was aroused. The boy must not have been far enough away when we began our little game. He must have heard, and seen, everything. He was only twenty-two years old and still in a teenager’s body. It was no wonder the poor boy couldn’t control himself.

Carlisle turned away from the window back toward me, but he looked at a spot on the wall past me, very angry about Edward. When he spoke, his control over his voice wavered a little, and his fists were clenching by his sides. “He didn’t leave, darling. He listened. He SAW you…” Carlisle shook his head and brought his hand to his forehead, his eyes closing tightly.

I wasn’t as bothered by it as Carlisle was, though I certainly understood how he felt. I was his, and no one else should get to see me that way, never mind he and I virtually shared the whole experience with Edward. But I couldn’t help but feel sorry for Edward. I seriously doubted he’d planned to eavesdrop. He left the house every day to avoid overhearing us; he did not want to be a party to the activities we partook in. “He’s in a young man’s body, and he’s never experienced this for himself,” I reasoned. “Of course he will react if he’s close enough to see. He’s just a boy, Carl.”

He came to sit beside me on the bed, still mad, but softening. “It’s a violation of your privacy.” 

“I don’t think he meant to do it. I think he wasn’t far enough away yet, and he just couldn’t stop it from happening.” 

He shook his head and huffed. “He could have run further when he realized we were becoming intimate. He would have been out of range in seconds with his speed.”

I didn’t really have an answer for that, but I really didn’t want this to cause a rift between them, so I tried a different approach. “Carl, this is his home too. Maybe he’s sick of always being the one who has to leave. We should let him have the sanctuary of his home and go outdoors for our activities occasionally.” I reached out to cup his cheek, turning his face to meet my gaze. His expression gentled further; it was working. He loved Edward; he didn’t want to be angry with the boy he viewed as his son. “Please, Carl. Edward isn’t a bad person. So, he had a normal reaction to a naked woman. Kind of makes me feel even sexier.” 

That made Carlisle grin. “Dirty girl,” he breathed before laughing softly. Then, he let out a sigh. “I still don’t like it, but I see your point. We’ll be more respectful of Edward’s presence in the future. Now that we’re actually alone though, I’m going to show you that you’re mine and mine alone.”

I wasn't about to argue with that. “Doctor,” I purred in a voice I hoped dripped with sex, “it still hurts…inside.”

“It seems the traditional instruments are inferior.” His fingers danced up my sides and he licked my lips with the tip of his tongue to demonstrate his ‘instruments’ before whispering in my ear, “We’ll need something longer to get to the root of the problem.” His teeth grazed my neck and my sensitive rosebud flared with renewed need. 

He went to remove his lab coat, but I reached out and laid my hand over his to stop him. “No, leave it on.” He immediately relaxed his arms and my hand traveled down his body, feeling his muscles quake under my touch. When I got to his belt, I proceeded to release the part of him I needed most, but I wanted that doctor outfit to stay.

My mate’s cock was long and slender, and curved in such a way as to graze the sweet spot deep inside me repeatedly with every stroke of it. My eyes were glued to the beautiful appendage, venom pooling in my mouth and dribbling out a little at the corner. 

With a knowing smirk, Carlisle pushed my shoulders gently to get me to lie back again. I shimmied into position, my thighs opened to him. 

“Now this might be a little uncomfortable, Miss Platt,” he warned playfully, his voice husky. “You may feel a sensation of fullness.”

I watched as a bead of venom oozed out of the tip of his cock, and my own venom rushed to my rosebud, making it throb painfully with need. “Oh, I believe I can handle it,” I breathed out, feeling desperate. “I think it’s just what the doctor ordered.”

He chuckled as he reached between us to part my folds with one hand, rubbing against my little bud with his thumb. I squirmed beneath him and then he sank his cock into me, not stopping until he was in to the hilt. I felt full and stretched and it was glorious, as it always was. It felt like I was missing a part of me, and with Carlisle inside me, I felt complete. 

I wanted more now, so I ground my hips up against him. “Oh yes,” I breathed, “Just what the doctor ordered.”

“That’s right, Miss Platt. I know exactly what you need.”

With that, he sat back on his knees, hooking my legs over his shoulders and grabbing my rear end, lifting it off the bed before he began to move. Carlisle set a punishing pace, reclaiming me as his own. His turgid cock filled me completely, hard and deep with every rapid thrust. The shape of his cock made it so he would consistently brush against the elusive part inside of me that set every sensation aflame. He leaned forward and his lips and tongue attacked my breasts as he pummeled into me. I felt like my brain was lost, no longer in control of the reactions my body was having to the overwhelming pleasure I felt. 

Carlisle’s fingers found my rosebud as his pace quickened. He was close, and his growls of pleasure had turned to unrestrained moans. Seeing him, usually so poised and reserved, let go like that was such an immense turn-on, and it never failed to make me come undone. 

My second orgasm crashed over me, and I shouted to the heavens again as Carlisle cried out his own release. His hot seed spilled into me, and I felt it spread as his cock jerked. I tightened my walls as he released to increase his pleasure. 

When he was spent, he collapsed on top of me. We held each other close as we recovered, his head resting against my bosom and my nose buried in his soft locks. Sometimes we liked to fall asleep afterward, the vampire version where we just let our minds go blank, so we closed our eyes and slowed our breathing patterns. Before I ‘drifted off,’ I whispered into his hair.

“I’ll always be yours. Forever.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed this pair, it’s my first time writing them in the many years I’ve been doing this. And yes, Esme calls her clit a rosebud. Of course she does, come on. 
> 
> This was a pairing request, and I want to do as many as I can! I really wasn’t sure if I would think of something for these two that wasn’t too vanilla and not the same old thing you always read. I hate being typical. So I added Edward. Hell, I always have to add Edward! 
> 
> Review or send a PM, or find me on tumblr (EdwardsMate4ever) and drop me an ask. All pairings welcome, the more unusual the better! Currently working on an Edward/Alice and a few group sex fics, so keep an eye out! Of course, for all of my long-time readers, there will be more Edward/Jacob here and there too.


	6. Party of Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, I’m back. So sorry for the long delay - distance learning, unemployment, and a serious hand injury put me out of commission for a while. But I’m back to bring you some more porn with the tiniest hint of plot. 
> 
> This was requested by Mrmikezabini227. I hope you like it!
> 
> WARNING: Underage, homosexual group sex.

Party of Four

“God, I’m so horny,” Seth groaned as he took the joint from Jacob and inhaled long and deep. 

The poor boy was only fifteen, but his body had morphed into that of a twenty-five year old man’s seemingly overnight, and the hormones raging through him were overwhelming his mind. Sex, sex, sex was all he could think about. If only he could get someone to touch his dick. But girls his age weren’t ready for that yet, so he was stuck with his right hand. 

He was out here by the river on the edge of the Rez with Jacob because he couldn’t talk about this to anyone else. Even though Jacob was only a little bit older than him, Seth always looked up to him as a big brother figure. The other guys in the pack would laugh at him. His dad was dead, and there was no way he would ask his mom for advice. And his big sister? No chance in hell.

Jacob reached for the joint and took a drag, holding it in for a long while before blowing the smoke back out in Seth’s direction. “I know how you feel. That’s what your hand is for. Mine has been getting a workout lately.”

“I’ll bet.” It was well known that Jacob only had eyes for Bella, but she was fixated on the leech, Edward. Jake had no chance with her, anyone could see that, but he just couldn’t move past his obsession. Seth had been beating his meat just as much, only it was a fantasy girl he pictured - no real girl attached. Not that it had to be a girl. Seth wasn't particular about gender, he was just surrounded by straight people, so that is what he knew. Jacob was a kindred spirit; Seth knew Jacob appreciated the male form too through their mental connection as wolves. In any case, Seth had been handling his junk a lot too, so he added, "Yeah, mine's been getting a workout too. But it isn't cutting it anymore. It's gotten...boring."

Jacob took another long hit off the joint before handing it back to Seth. He was thoughtful as Seth took his hit and stubbed out the roach on a nearby stone before storing it in his pocket. When Seth looked up, Jacob was staring at him. “Maybe you just need to learn a new technique. Do you want to see mine?”

Seth felt his mouth fall open but he quickly closed it. Jacob wanted him to watch as he jerked off. He was shocked, of course, but also aroused. He’d seen Jacob’s cock plenty of times, but the thought of seeing it hard and leaking was doing things to his insides. He couldn’t find the words, so he nodded and Jacob smiled. Then he held up one finger. “But, there is a catch. You have to do it too. You can copy me, learn how I’m doing it.” Seth bit his lip and his cock strained against his denim shorts. He needed the relief, and the fact that Jacob wanted to look at his cock too really turned him on. He felt desired, and he met Jacob’s eyes, then they both reached for their waistbands and pulled their shorts down to their ankles. 

Each boy took a moment to stare at the other’s naked lap. Seth knew his cock was a good size, and the skin was smooth and unblemished. Jacob’s was just as sleek, but thicker than Seth’s, and it curved just slightly to the right. As Seth gazed, Jacob’s hand wrapped around his length and squeezed, making a drop of precum ooze out of the tip. Seth copied the movement and groaned at the wetness he felt. He followed along as Jacob pumped himself once, then flicked his thumb over the head to gather the liquid there. Jacob’s thumb circled his flared head and he shivered as he brought his palm to his mouth and licked it before dragging back his foreskin and sliding his hand over his shaft, setting a brisk pace. 

_Shit, why didn’t I ever think of that?_ Seth thought to himself as he spat in his own hand and stroked himself in time with Jacob. Watching Jacob jerk off while he did it too was making Seth’s whole body throb, and he knew he was going to cum soon. From the look of it, Jacob was not far off either.

Suddenly, there was a rustling in the brush behind them. Seth and Jacob both snapped their heads up to look, only to find two vampires emerging from it, huge, shit-eating grins on their faces.

"Well, well, well, what DO we have here?" Emmett chuckled darkly, his brawny arms crossed over his chest.

Edward didn’t try to hide his amusement. “Looks like a circle jerk, party of two." 

"Not much of a circle, is it?" Emmett asked, raising an eyebrow and looking between the two boys.

"No, not really,” Edward replied. “Two more would make it more circular." 

In a flash, Edward and Emmett were sitting kitty corner to Jacob and Seth, having shucked their own pants in the process. The two friends gawked as the vampires wrapped their hands around their own already erect cocks. Instead of being angry that Edward had barged in on them as Seth would have thought, Jacob seemed to be even more turned on - his cock looked ready to explode, he was so hard. Edward smirked in Seth’s direction, but his hand didn’t waver he he stroked himself. Emmett’s hand was flying over his own large cock, an appendage both long and thick, a true sight to behold.

After a few more pumps, Emmett murmured, “You know what would make this spicier? If we all grab the cock to our left." 

That meant Seth would be touching Edward, Edward would be taking care of Jacob, Jacob would be pleasuring Emmett, and Emmett would be stroking Seth. Seth didn’t hesitate and grasped the vampire’s long, lean cock, proportioned much like the rest of his body. It was like ice in his palm and pretty solid, yet the skin did yield to his manipulations. Edward moaned appreciatively as he went to work on Jacob. When his cock was suddenly encased in ice, Seth yelped in surprise, but the contrasting sensation between his heat and Emmett’s cold electrifying, and he felt the sparks shoot up his cock through his body. He felt his hand slide onto Edward’s thigh as his head fell back, Emmett’s large hand almost covering Seth’s cock completely. Emmett’s temperature quickly warmed enough to be more comfortable, but Emmett didn’t jerk him quickly like he and Jake had been doing before. Emmett was exploringly slowly, thoughtfully, really feeling every inch of Seth’s cock.

Edward had turned fully toward Jacob now, and Seth was grateful he didn’t have to worry about Edward’s pleasure. His mind was completely consumed by the feeling of Emmett’s huge hand on his overheated skin.

“Why the fuck are you jerking off with Jake on our land?” Emmett spoke with humor, his voice pitched low. “Didn't take you for gay." 

Seth breathed deeply to steady his voice before saying, "I'm not picky, I'm horny as fuck. I'm fifteen in a twenty five year old’s body, for god’s sake."

“Well, Seth, I can take care of your—” Emmett rubbed his thumb inside Seth’s slit— "rather large problem, if you want." 

After the wave of pleasure had passed, Seth quirked an eyebrow at the playful vampire. “What do you mean by’ take care of me’?” 

“Whatever you want. I could just keep doing this. I could suck you. Or, I could fuck you.”

Seth’s body flashed hot and cold as his mind raced. The thought of that monstrous cock inside of him both frightened and aroused him equally. He was a virgin, but Emmett was at least a hundred, right? He definitely would know what he was doing. His girl seemed like a vixen, the adventurous-in-bed type. Seth would bet that Emmett had been inside an ass or two in his life. And it wasn’t like the chances of him getting laid were good; his tribe was small and he knew everyone, and he was married to this land by his wolf heritage. What Emmett was offering wasn’t easy for Seth to come by, so he decided and gave his consent. 

“Yes, I want you to fuck me.”

The look of glee on Emmett’s face made Seth giggle, but the vampire’s eyes were soon smoldering with lust, the pupils black as night. His nerves winning out for the moment, Seth asked, "Can you be gentle? It's my first time." 

"Of course, kid,” Emmett reassured him. “Edward has told me I’m a very caring lover. But it’ll be difficult, Seth. I can't wait to feel that heat wrapped around my cock." Seth shivered as arousal spiked though him.

“Get on your hands and knees,” Emmett commanded, and Seth eagerly obeyed. He nearly collapsed when he felt Emmett’s wet tongue against his opening, the tip teasing its way inside him. The slick tongue felt like a melting ice cube being inserted inside his body, and with his temperature being what it was, the feeling was soothing and refreshing. As Emmett probed him with his tongue, opening Seth up for his large fingers, Seth watched Edward doing the same thing to Jacob's ass. Seth’s eyes focused on Edward's cock, bobbing with his movements. _I want to know what it tastes like._

Edward pulled his face away from Jacob’s body and groaned. "Fuck, yes, Seth. Slick me up so I can slide inside Jake's pretty little ass." Edward returned his lips to Jake's ass and scooted backward, dragging Jake's body along with him, until his cock hovered above Seth's face. 

The young wolf’s tongue snaked out, and he licked that long, snow-white icy cock from base to head. _Hmm, like a really sweet popsicle._ Seth sucked on Edward’s cock with gusto as Emmett stretched Seth out with his thick fingers. It did burn a little, but Emmett was being careful, and there was a lot of Emmett’s vampire saliva coating his entrance, so that helped ease the way. Besides that, having a cock in your mouth was a good distraction.

"Damn, I'm feeling kinda left out here,” Emmett whined. “I'm the only one not getting any tongue action." Suddenly, Edward’s cock was gone as the vampire quickly shifted around so that Jacob was hovering over Seth in the opposite direction, his mouth lined up with Emmett’s cock. Jacob wasted no time and swallowed Emmett down, the large vampire moaning wantonly. Emmett rose up on his knees, making Jacob change his body position to better suit Edward’s needs as the younger-looking vampire entered Jacob from behind. The point of entry was directly over Seth’s face, so he watched Edward's pale cock sliding into Jacob's ass, his hole stretching wide to accommodate. The older wolf grunted around the cock stuffed in his mouth as his body was filled for the first time. 

Seth's own cock pulsed at the sight and his ass spasmed in anticipation as Emmett’s fingers stroked over an extra sensitive part inside of him. Emmett chuckled, and once Edward began to set a solid pace, Jake couldn’t focus on sucking cock anymore, and he threw his head back moaning. 

"Well, I guess I'm wet enough,” Emmett joked. “You ready for me, boy?" 

Eagerly, Seth nodded, and Emmett lifted his butt off the ground and wrapped Seth’s legs around his waist, Seth’s cock rubbing against Jake's chin. Very slowly, Emmett entered his hole, and as Emmett’s width grew larger the further inside he got, the burn intensified to the point where his cock started to deflate, so distracted by the pain as he was. He couldn’t help but cry out as he was stretched wide; it almost felt like he would split open. 

Jake grunted out between thrusts, "S'ok, Seth. The cold will numb the burn in a sec." Then Jake licked Seth's cock and suckled the head, and all the fear rushed out of him, the numbness taking hold and the pain soon forgotten.

Emmett held still and when Seth finally nodded, he began to move. His pace was leisurely at first, but as Seth started moving his hips in time with Emmett’s thrusts, they soon became faster and harder. Seth met him thrust for thrust, and his eyes never stopped watching Edward penetrate Jacob’s wide open ass just above him. Jacob mainly kept his body hovering above, his hands and knees anchoring him to the ground beneath them. But sometimes Edward’s thrusts would throw him off-balance, and his body would slide against Seth’s, and he would taste whatever skin of Seth’s that he could. For Seth, the sight right in front of him, the sounds they all were making, the sensations Seth felt being caged by these three powerful, beautiful men, it was all too much for Seth’s hormonal brain to take. Thank goodness his body was older than it should be, or he would have shot a long time ago. As it was, Emmett’s last thrust found a spot inside him that lit every nerve in his body aflame, and he was done for. He came harder than he ever had, his muscles clenching around Emmett’s cock and making him cum alongside the young wolf. Seth revelled in the feeling as the icy fluid spread through his lower body, and his own hot release coated Jacob’s neck and chest. 

Jacob came too as Seth’s cum spurted onto him, his own emission landing on Seth’s abdomen, the heat of it a beautiful contrast to what Seth felt inside of him. Edward’s groan of release was the last to be heard, and he fell against Jacob. They all lay in a heap, legs and arms draped across each other haphazardly, as they came down from their mutual high.

It was unspoken, but they all knew this was a one time deal. The Cullens soon left via the river, looking to wash away the evidence of their tryst before returning home to the others. The two friends vowed never to speak of it, and never to think of it while in wolf form. Things would go back to the way they were, but at least now, Seth felt a little more satisfied. 

For the time being, anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Well, I hope you enjoyed it! It was fun to write through Seth’s eyes, but surprisingly hard to explain where four people are and what they’re doing in a sex scene, so since a lot of people requested Emmett/Seth, I focused more on that pair. Let me know what you think! Still taking requests, so drop me a comment or review!


	7. An Experience of the Mind

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sincerest apologies for the long delay since I last posted. A lot of bad things have happened in my life recently. Three people close to me passed away, I injured my hand so badly that I can no longer work in my chosen field, and I’m stressing about schools reopening here in the USA during a huge up-spike in COVID. So, creatively, the juice just hasn’t been there. I had bit and pieces of this one for a while now, and just put my head down and worked it out for you all. It’s not my best, but it feels good to put something out here. I hope you enjoy it. (PS If anyone can recommend some good fics they’re reading at the moment, please do! Reading Twilight fanfic is my escape.)
> 
> Requested by Abby T -   
> "An Experience of the Mind"  
> Pairing: Edward/Alice

Alice POV

It just so happened that today was the day Edward and I would be alone in the house. 

About a week prior to this day, I was out hunting with Jasper. We'd been living with the Cullens for a few months, and they had welcomed us with open arms, just as I'd seen they would. Jasper hadn't been so sure; even though he trusted my visions, he was nervous that his physical appearance would make them fearful, so he eased the way with his gift. He pulled back his waves of contentment and acceptance after a few days and their attitudes hadn't changed, though. I told him he didn't need to influence them, but if it made Jasper feel better, I was happy to indulge him.

Jasper needed to feed more often than the others, and I was usually the one to go with him. After we'd sated ourselves on a pack of coyotes, we laid out on the forest floor together, watching the sun's rays peek through the boughs. Jasper sighed heavily and I looked over at him, surprised to see his brow creased as though he was in pain.

"What's wrong, baby?" I asked him, gently stroking his cheek. " Are you still thirsty?"

He smiled a little at my soft touch and obvious concern. "No, darlin'. It's not that." He paused for a moment before asking, "How far from the house do you think we are?" 

Ah, it was something he didn't want Edward to overhear. "At least twenty miles."

With a heavy sigh, he replied, "Darlin’, I don’t think I can be around him for much longer."

I pulled back, worrying my lower lip. Edward was the prickliest of the bunch, but he'd still accepted us without question. Or so I thought. "Did he say something to upset you?" 

"No, no," he was quick to assure me. "It's his emotional state. It's taking a toll on me." When I didn't say anything, he continued, sighing again. "The boy is lonely and bitter, Alice. I believe he felt that way before we came into his life, and I think it's even worse now that we're here."

I shook my head. "But now there's even more of us. How can he be lonely?"

"Yes, Alice, more companions, sure. Also, another happy couple."

"Oh." I hadn't considered that. For all I knew, Edward was content with being a bachelor. He certainly put off an air of self-satisfaction and not needing anyone else. But what Jasper said did make sense, I’d just never considered that aspect of our arrival. And of course, Jasper was never wrong about the emotions he sensed. 

"Can you influence him to make him feel better?"

My mate shook his head sadly. “My output is artificial, and it only lasts for as long as I maintain it. Besides, he’s a mind reader, remember? He’d know I was doing it.” 

I continued to stare at his profile while he thought, and soon, my eyes lost focus on his face as my mind filled with a vision. The vision was clear as day - Jasper and I sitting in the very same spot we laid in now, and he was asking me to help him…

My vision evaporated as Jasper sat up, and I followed his lead. He took my tiny hands in his large ones and peered into my eyes. “I think you can help me, Alice.” I nodded for him to go on. I had seen this part of the vision, but not what followed before being pulled out of it, so I was intrigued. “That boy is a tightly wound ball of misery and... frustration. It’s wearing me down, and frankly, I don’t think I can live with him feeling like that all the time. I know you want to stay, so maybe you could help him with his... condition." He raised his eyebrows and gave me a pointed look. I felt my mouth drop open as I realized what he was asking. It was a shock, but I wasn't appalled by the idea, even though maybe I should have been. I closed my mouth as Jasper smiled, realizing I had gotten his point. "Your relationship with him isn’t too close yet, and you’re the only one uninhibited enough to do it. You can do it in your mind, then no one would even know.”

I laughed out loud. “Let me get this straight. You want me to fantasize about him, in his presence?”

He chuckled with me. “Essentially, yes. The kid needs a little relief. You can tell him I don’t know if you want. It might add a little extra excitement. Decide to do it and take a peek... How does it turn out? I know he won't say no once you start imagining what he's doing to you.”

Doing as he asked, a vision came into my mind, leaving me more than a little hot and bothered. Jasper grinned at the arousal I was feeling and a bubble of laughter burst from my lips before I leveled him with a serious look in my eye. “Are you sure you’re okay with me imagining sex with someone else?”

“I wouldn’t have brought it up if I minded. Doesn’t hurt anyone to fantasize, does it? And I’m willing to let it happen if only to make my own emotional environment more livable.”

“Oh, Jasper, I’d do anything for you, you know that.” I sealed the promise with a kiss, and it quickly turned into a tumble of our own on the forest floor.

Xxxxxxx

My vision showed me what would happen as a result of my decision, but I couldn't tell when. The only thing I could see was the wall clock which read 11:36. There had been no artificial light in the vision, and indeed, it was 11:36 am at that very moment. Edward was sitting on the sofa in the living room, reading, and I was standing in the doorway, just as I had seen. I knew what I was going to do, but I had no idea what he would decide to do, and I was excited and a little nervous to find out. I stopped myself from thinking about the vision itself, only focusing on the curiosity I was feeling, and Edward looked up at me, intrigued. He laid his book on the side table after marking his page.

"What can I do for you?" He prompted when I didn't say anything, looking somewhat annoyed by my interruption, and probably by me actively trying to block him. "Did I miss an appointment that hasn't happened yet?"

"Har, har, har. No, I just wanted to keep you company, that okay? We don't have to talk."

I flashed across the room and perched on the back of the sofa beside him, crossing my legs next to his head. He turned his head slightly to look at my odd choice of seating, and was faced with my creamy upper thigh. My skirt had risen up significantly, and I hadn't worn panties. He couldn't see the goods with my legs crossed as they were, but he could see enough to be erotic. I thought I saw him swallow nervously from the corner of my eye.

Not really knowing what to say, I just dove into fulfilling my vision. I began to remember the last time Jasper went down on me, only I didn't picture Jasper. I imagined a head of red hair between my legs, along with the sensations. I felt the smooth, wet muscle of a tongue as it licked through my folds, encircling my tiny bud before repeating the action. The tickle of the longish hair against my skin added to the eroticism. I rubbed my thighs together involuntarily, unable and unwilling to stop the need for some friction. 

Of course, being able to hear my thoughts and smell my arousal, Edward was affected. He sat stock-still beside me, having cut off his breathing, and really seemed to be struggling not to make contact with the burgeoning erection confined in his pants. His hands were balled in tight fists at his sides, determined not to show me a reaction he could control. He wasn't made of stone though (well, we both were, actually...), and he couldn't stop the slight undulating of his hips, which gave him enough of the friction he needed.

Seeing his rigid determination not to give in, I decided to up the ante. Jasper needed my help, and obviously Edward needed the help too, if this was how he reacted in the face of sexuality. The original plan was to just envision everything in my mind. But I was turning myself on and wanted to go a step forward, maybe prompting Edward to come out of his shell if I came out of mine too. Then, a vision came to me, and the loud gasp told me Edward had heard where my thoughts were headed. Since he hadn’t bolted yet, I figured he was ready to participate. I could feel the seat of my skirt get damp with the extra gush of arousal that flooded through me. Quickly, I shifted so my back rested against the arm of the sofa, facing Edward who turned in his seat to see what I was going to do.

Edward's black eyes were trained on me, but I closed mine and uncrossed my legs, spreading them wide as I slid my hand down my body. I didn't stop at the apex of my thighs but went deeper, my folds parting as I entered myself with one finger. We both gasped, and my eyes flew open. Edward was staring between my legs, watching as I slowly fucked myself, and he looked completely captivated. His hand was pressed against his cock, still trapped in his pants, rubbing and squeezing, no longer able to hold off from touching himself. 

He looked so much like the teen he was, his face full of awe and wonder as he took in the sight of my bared private parts just inches away from his face.

It was time to take things a bit further; I needed more. Adding another finger, I licked two on the other hand before using them on my bundle of nerves. My head lolled back at the intense sensation and I let out a shuddering moan. Edward's answering groan made me even wetter, and my walls clenched around my fingers.

Leveling my gaze at him, I breathed, "Come on, Edward. Show me yours."

He seemed to debate it for a moment, but I knew he would do it because I'd seen it, so I waited him out. He'd seen it too when I had my vision while I’d been perched on the back of the couch, so he should have known it was inevitable. But I hadn't been with their coven long, so I guess he tried to bet against me. But everyone who's ever bet against me has lost, and now Edward was about to learn that.

I saw a look of resolve cross his face and I knew he'd decided. His pants were undone in a flash and he pulled the waistband of his undershorts down to rest under his hard, leaking cock. Long and lean, just like the rest of him, the stone flesh pulsed with the need for contact and my view swiftly disappeared in his hand. He squeezed himself and groaned deeply, the sound and the sight of his precum wetting the darker tip of his dick making me throb with need. 

Watching as his hand flew over his cock, I resumed pleasuring myself, Edward's black eyes riveted to the sight. The fact that Edward was getting so turned on looking at my body that he would actually break down one of his walls and masturbate with me was pushing me closer to the edge. 

Watching his cock disappear into his fist over and over, faster and faster, I pictured him sheathing his length inside me as I fucked myself with my fingers. I imagined how it might feel, his body flush with mine, my breath panting against his shoulder, how full and stretched I’d feel as he thrust inside my warm wetness. 

Edward's hot little moans as he watched my imagery were going to make me cum any minute.

"Oh, thank God," Edward ground out and he let go, cum spurting and landing mostly on himself, but some reached my lower leg. When I felt his icy semen against my skin, I hit my peak, a keening cry leaving me as I shuddered beneath my own hand. Chancing a look at Edward, I saw that he was in much the same position, panting as he recovered from an intense orgasm.

After a few moments, Edward recovered enough to look ashamed. He hurriedly stuffed himself back into his pants, and if he could be blushing, he would. The last thing I wanted was for him to feel negatively about what we'd done, so I sought to reassure him. _Don't be embarrassed._ "That was kind of amazing, don't you think?" I asked aloud with a big, satisfied smile.

He met my eyes briefly, but looked away just as quick. "Yes, it was," he conceded. "But we tell no one."

"I wouldn't dream of it," I agreed.

He studied me anxiously before asking, "Does Jasper know about this?" 

Jasper was probably just out of his range, pumping us full of lust so Edward (and Jasper by proxy) would finally get some relief. "We talked about it. He knows of the vision, but he doesn't know the details. I only told him I saw that you never touched me, but nothing else."

" And he was okay with that?" Edward blinked and shook his head, bewildered.

"Why wouldn't he be? He knows he can trust me and he cares about you. He can feel how bunged up you are inside, and he wanted you to have relief.” Resting a hand on his shoulder, I went on. “I want that too. Everything I did with you though, no one but you will ever know that." He actually smiled, and I returned it, happy that I could be the one to lighten his perpetual gloominess. "We both know how hard it is to be gifted. It's a huge burden and stressor and nobody understands. But the three of us, we found each other. We understand what it's like to have a life-altering ability, and we have to stick together and have each other's backs." 

He nodded as he thought about what I said. "I've felt less alone since you two joined us in that sense, but I feel more alone in a different way."

"I know, Edward. And I am so sorry for that. But I think I can help on occasion, if you'd like that."

Edward smiled and ducked his head, still embarrassed. "I'll let you know. I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my room though."

"That's fair." Standing from the sofa, I leaned over to place a quick kiss on top of his head before straightening up. Our eyes met and I smiled softly before gliding to the door. Turning in the doorframe, I thought to him,

_All you have to do is decide._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Do you think Edward ever ‘decided’ he wanted to do that again? 
> 
> Please do let me know what you thought. It was really hard to come up with a halfway believable premise for these two, so thank you for the challenge, Abby! I’m open to other requests, so don’t hesitate to suggest a pairing, the odder, the better! Writing this was my own bit of distraction from all the madness in the world (and my own life!). Thanks for reading xx


	8. Since When Are Suspenders Sexy?

Since When Are Suspenders Sexy?  
A Bit of Distraction  
Warning: totally PWP. barely a plot, honestly.  
Pairing: Jacob and Edward

Jacob woke up from his afternoon nap and groggily rubbed at his eyes. There was no sound inside the cottage, which didn't necessarily mean his mate wasn't there… Edward was certainly capable of being noiseless. A rather loud, rhythmic sound outside told him Edward's location however, and he went in search.

The wolf's unlikely vampire mate was indeed working outside, chopping logs for their little wood stove. They didn't really need the fire for warmth, but the atmosphere it provided was nice, comforting. 

Seeing Edward perform manual labor was always sort of amusing to Jacob. He didn't look like he should be able to swing the axe with the amount of strength he was using. A man of his build, with those delicate, slender hands, really ought to be struggling. Edward also looked like he might be a touch too young to be chopping wood, like his father might appear any moment to admonish him for wielding an axe and being a danger to himself.

All of that would be true if Edward actually was what he looked like - a sheltered seventeen-year-old human. He was those things once, but now, he was none of those things. His pretty, youthful exterior masked a creature capable of killing with the flick of his wrist, a being who could (and did) go toe to toe with an alpha wolf shapeshifter more than twice his size.

Jacob took the time to admire his mate. Edward was aware he was there, of course, but he went about his business, preferring not to communicate with Jacob mentally. After a century plus, Edward was tired of it all and just wanted to be treated normally… as normally as a vampire can be treated, anyway.

Edward was wearing a pair of brown trousers paired with black suspenders, which stood out against the white pall of his bare chest and shoulders, the filtered sun making his skin shimmer slightly. The deceivingly youthful vampire moved with such grace, every swing of the axe was fluid and the splitting sound of the wood punctuated the scene. His bronze locks fell into his face, the angle of his jaw and nose perfect like a sculpture in a museum. Jacob stared at him, taking in all his glory. 

The suspenders crisscrossed just above his lower back, and when Edward’s body bent forward on the downswing, Jacob could see the two symmetrical dimples framing the very top of his divide. It looked so inviting, and Jacob realized that since he could glimpse the cleft of his ass at all, Edward wore nothing under the trousers. Searing heat started in his groin and spread through his body. He wanted to take those suspenders and slowly remove them, one shoulder at a time, teasing them both with anticipation. 

Edward couldn't ignore Jacob's train of thought, and he stopped chopping mid-swing, looking over with an impish grin. He was so adorable, and a rush of love joined Jacob's lust. 

“What are you staring at, dog?” Edward asked playfully.

“You. You look straight out of the Dust Bowl or something. Like a picture in an old LIFE magazine.”

Edward chuckled. “I’ll have you know that suspenders were still popular after the 1930s. They didn’t start going out of style until at least the fifties.”

Jacob groaned as he stepped closer, stopping within inches of his mate. “Don’t remind me of what a geezer you are.” He leaned in to kiss along Edward’s jaw, sliding his hand across the vampire’s chest until it rested under the left strap, causing Edward to draw in a sharp gasp. “You’re all wrapped up in this gorgeous body…” He slowly moved his heated hand up over Edward’s icy shoulder, sliding the strap down his arm, his roughened fingertips brushing lightly against the vampire’s skin. Jacob’s mate shuddered as the material made contact against his thigh. 

Looking down between their bodies, Jacob could see that Edward was hard. The way his cock pressed against his pants left the waistband stretched open just enough to see the lines of his hips traveling down to the top of his tight, curly, reddish-brown patch of hair. When the next strap fell, the pants would fall too. Jacob slid his hand across Edward’s chest to the other strap, kissing up his neck to the spot he liked behind his ear. 

“Imagine if you looked how old you really are,” Jacob whispered. 

Edward gave a breathy laugh. “Lucky me I don’t.”

“No, lucky _me_.” 

With that, Jacob slid the other strap off Edward’s shoulder and the pants pooled at his feet. Bared before hungry eyes, the vampire stood proud and confident. Jacob’s lustful gaze raked over his mate’s body, familiar to him and yet still so damned sexy. Wanting to press himself against Edward with no barriers, Jacob swiftly shed his shorts and pulled the vampire to him, the icy cold a balm to his excessive heat. Edward grasped Jacob’s waist and ass cheek, rubbing their cocks together. The temperature difference between them was magnetic even when they just held hands, but when their cocks were involved, it was electric. 

They both moaned at the contact and sought each other’s mouths, their kisses sloppy and ferocious. Jacob pushed Edward onto the ground and laid over him, grinding and humping, Edward matching his every move. More was soon necessary, and Edward groaned out, “yes...”

Jacob wanted to prepare Edward quickly and get inside him fast. The need to thrust was overwhelming. “Hurry,” Edward panted in agreement. Jacob pictured what he wanted to do and Edward’s breath caught in his excitement; what Jacob had planned was Edward’s favorite - it felt so damn good, he didn't care how gross his brothers would probably think it was. 

In a flash, Edward was on his hands and knees faced away from the shapeshifter, his legs spread and his most private area displayed before Jacob’s eyes. The Quileute’s cock throbbed and he took a steadying breath, willing himself not to cum while giving Edward a rim job. He knelt down and leaned forward, running his hot, wet tongue down the vampire’s crease and over the twitching entrance. Edward cried out his pleasure and Jacob had to squeeze the base of his own dick to quell his excitement. As Jacob licked and teased, he alternated relaxing his tongue and then pointing it, mixing it up and making it good for his mate. 

Moistening them in his mouth first, he worked one finger inside Edward, then two. He swirled and scissored them, opening up Edward's body for his considerable size. He held his palm out to Edward, and he lapped at it eagerly so Jacob could slicken himself and slide inside easier. Jacob’s palm tingled from the venom, and he quivered in anticipation of the painful pleasure it would bring on his dick. 

Wet enough and every nerve-ending firing, he lined up and carefully breached Edward’s body, pushing through the resistance as Edward pushed out, working against his own body to let Jacob in. Edward groaned, throwing his head back as Jacob sank in to the hilt. The tops of his thighs resting against the back of Edward’s, Jacob ran gentle hands over his mate’s back and rear while he waited for Edward to get accustomed to his sizeable intrusion. The mediocre prep would probably have hurt if he were human, but as it was, he only felt a foreign stretching sensation, and Edward recovered rather quickly, rotating his hips and grinding against Jacob’s pelvis. 

Needing no further encouragement, Jacob pulled back slowly, then slid in faster, earning a garbled “ohgodmore.” The wolf grinned and set a sharp pace, one that Edward easily met thrust for thrust, both men wishing it could last forever, but teetering on the edge already. Though Jacob did enjoy doggie-style, today he didn’t want to be so separated from his mate. Jacob wrapped his arms around Edward’s chest and pulled them upright, sitting back on his heels with Edward still attached at his lap. In this position, he could relish in the feel of the cold skin pressed against his, the curve of Edward’s ass nestled perfectly between his thighs, and the vampire’s sweet neck accessible and begging for Jacob’s kisses. Edward bounced and moaned in Jacob’s lap as the wolf ran his large heated hands over every part of the vampire, except where he wanted it most. 

"Don't make me beg," Edward whined in a tone that sounded suspiciously like begging. Jacob pretended he didn’t know what Edward was talking about. “Jacob! Touch me, please!” Edward demanded, and Jacob chuckled, considering replying with 'I am touching you,' but gave in to his mate instead of teasing him, wrapping his hand around Edward's cock and squeezing. The vampire made a strangled sound of relief, and then Jacob ran his thumb around the leaking head before pumping in time with his increasingly erratic thrusts. 

Edward’s loud moans and cries pushed Jacob to his limit and his orgasm took over, cumming hard into Edward's tight channel, grunting with every jerk of his cock as it emptied. As the hot liquid spread through his insides, Edward quickly followed into the abyss, his body locking up and his mouth opening in a silent scream in the throes of his climax, his ass clenching around Jacob's oversensitive cock. 

They collapsed together onto the ground, uncaring about lying face down in the dirt and leaves. They remained joined until they couldn’t any longer, then moved to lie side by side, looking up into the stars, basking in their afterglow.

After a time, Edward gasped, then giggled. “Carlisle was expecting me to bring back firewood.”

"What? I thought that was for us!"

Edward just shrugged. Jacob leaned in for a languid kiss before whispering, "Let that old man chop his own wood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! You can still feel free to make requests, but I am working on outlines for new stories at the moment. This just came into my mind and had to be written. Blame pictures of Rob Pattinson in Water for Elephants for this.


End file.
